Book of Forbidden Knowledge
The Book of Forbidden Knowledge is a large codex book containing vast amount of knowledge and information regarding several subjects, but also contains dark magic that threatens the world if unleashed. It was created by the Great Wizard, Michael Scot. It was lost eleven hundred years ago, and was wanted by several parties to achieve their respective goals. Overview The Book is a large book with a golden-brown cover with a seal on the front resembling a large S. There is a seal on the side of the book. Michael describes the Latin name as "Codex Arcana Nefasta" (English for "The List of Unholy Mysteries). The book contains the sum of all of Michael's work, a large amount of dangerous magic, mathematical text of ancient Greeks and dark secrets of the world, and all of the secrets and rules of alchemy. If opened, it will release a large amount of dark magic into the world which could corrupt thousands of people. It seemed at some point, a fake copy of the Book was created containing a magical page containing a dreamcatcher and clues leading to the location of the real Book when it was hidden away. History Eleven Hundred Years Ago Michael Scot created the Book of Forbidden Knowledge at some point during the 1100s. Eleven months afterwards, he used its knowledge and magic to create Toledo the Shapeshifter, using the four elements as well. Those close to Michael, including his son Wolfgang, and servant McTaggart, warned him not be consumed by the Book but he ignored and became obsessed with it. In anger, Wolfgang and his friends Edwin, Bruno, and Ailsa stole the Book and tossed it into the sea. In rage, Michael turned the four into the Shoebox Zoo and put them into an eternal sleep. The Book appeared to be retrieved, as Toledo soon came after it. McTaggart took the Book and fled to a building where he gave the Book to a cloaked woman resembling Marnie McBride's mother. The woman seemingly created a fake copy of the book, and then placed the real book into a barrel and rolled it into the ocean. The fake one was hidden away. The Fake Book Michael spent 1100 years searching for the Book, but was unable to find it and so looked to the Chosen One to find it. Following a series of clues, Marnie McBride located the Book within a hidden chamber in Edinburgh's national library, with the Shoebox Zoo as witness. Toledo mentally manipulated Edwin into opening the book, releasing dark magic into the air and awakening the Los Contrarios. Toledo then attacked Marnie's house, knocking out her father Ross McBride and unleashing Los Contrarios upon the Zoo. Marnie hid the Book in her fridge but was soon confronted by Toledo who captured Wolfgang over a fireplace, demanding Marnie for the Book. She retrieved it but then threatened to toss it into the fire, but Wolfgang, Toledo, Michael and the other Zoo member all objected as it could destroy the world. Marnie forced Toledo to retreat, but not before he cast Wolfgang into the fire to his death. On the Day of Reckoning, Marnie brought the Book to the Inner Sanctum in Tantalon Castle, where Michael and Toledo prepared to fight eachother. She was briefly visited by her mother's spirit who revealed that the Book was in fact empty, with only one page containing a dreamcatcher. Marnie removed the page and then tossed the Book to Toledo, who suddenly was harmed by the Book, which burst into a fireball and launched Toledo out of the castle into the sea, the four elements seemingly destroying him. The Book turned out to be a fake copy, and through visions, Marnie concluded that the real Book was located in America. Hidden in America The real Book travelled across the Atlantic Ocean, seemingly arriving in America in 1811, found by Marnie's ancestor, Angus McBride. He delivered it to Chief Stonebear, the chief of a tribe of Native Americans. Angus then went on to marry Stonebear's daughter and gave the Book to him as a gift. Stonebear was overwhelmed by the power of the Book upon opening it and placed it in a sack accompanied with a large rock and tossed it down the Falls of Faith. It eventually washed up on land further down the river and was buried under dirt. Two hundred years on, the Book's magic began seeping into the generator that was built over its burial site. Marnie's grandparents Bobby Campbell and Dorothy Campbell owned a holiday house nearby, and Marnie came to stay there with her friend Kyle Stone and the Shoebox Zoo. She eventually located the Book, but it was stolen by Toledo and Aurora Dexter who became the Dawn Queen, with the intention of releasing the Book's darkness upon the world. Marnie, Kyle and the Shoebox Zoo (included a revived Wolfgang) pursue the villains and confronts them, using the Zoo and several magical items to create a barrier to prevent the villains from gaining the Book. The Dawn Queen fails to break the barrier, but Toledo does and holds the Book aloft. Marnie teleports herself to the Falls of Faith and fires the Arrow of Truth into the waterfall, which then teleports itself to the Book and impales it, obliterating the Book, destroying Toledo and removing the Dawn Queen's evil from Aurora. Trivia *The "S" symbol on the cover of the Book has been explained or what it stands for. It could stand for "Scot" or perhaps even "Shoebox Zoo". *The actual prop of the Book of Forbidden Knowledge was given away on CBBC1 during the airing of the series as a prize for a competition.